The Variable
é o décimo quarto episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 100º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 22 de Abril de 2009. No episódio número 100 da série, o momento de avaliar começou quando Daniel Faraday conta o que ele sabe sobre a ilha. Sinopse Flashbacks Um jovem Daniel Faraday está tocando piano em sua casa. Sua mãe, Eloise Hawking, de repente aparece na porta, vendo-o tocar. Daniel pergunta a opinião dela sobre a música, e ela diz que está maravilhoso. No entanto, ela briga com ele por estar desperdiçando seu tempo com besteiras como a música. Ela diz que ele possui uma mente científica que deve ser dedicada inteiramente à ciência. Ela diz que é o trabalho dela mantê-lo nesse caminho, e que não há tempo para distrações. Daniel diz que pode criar tempo, mas ela discorda, fechando o piano. .]] Anos depois, Daniel está se formando em Oxford. Enquanto caminha para fora na escola com sua namorada, Theresa Spencer, eles são encontrados por Eloise, que pede para jantar sozinha com Daniel. Theresa concorda apesar dos protestos de Daniel, deixando Daniel e Eloise para irem ao restaurante. Daniel se ofende com a rigidez de Eloise com relação a Theresa. Eloise diz que ele não tem tempo para mulheres, e que ele deve se focar inteiramente em seu trabalho. Daniel diz que ele é o mais novo doutor que já se formou em Oxford, e que ele recebeu um prêmio em dinheiro de Charles Widmore. Eloise cede, se desculpando com Daniel e dizendo que ela não está lá para discutir com ele. Ela se levanta para sair, mas não antes de dar a ele um pacote de presente. Depois que ela sai, Daniel o abre. É um diário de couro. Em 2004, Daniel está assistindo a uma reportagem de telejornal encarando os destroços do Voo 815 da Oceanic sendo descobertos pelo Christiane I. Ele começa a chorar então, e quando lhe é perguntado o porquê por sua governanta, ele responde que não sabe. Logo depois, ele recebe um visitante: Charles Widmore. Widmore pergunta porque Daniel está triste, e esse responde que é simplesmente porque é um acontecimento triste o que ouve com as pessoas do avião. Widmore diz que eles não estão mortos e que ele forjou os destroços. Ele se sente seguro em dizer isso a Daniel, devido ao recente desenvolvimento de problemas na memória de Daniel, e que ele (Daniel) irá esquecer toda essa conversa. Widmore oferece a Daniel um trabalho no Kahana para ir à Ilha, a qual ele diz que irá curar os problemas de memória de Daniel. Quando Daniel compara o quão similar que Widmore é com sua mãe, Widmore diz que ele e Eloise são "velhos amigos". Pouco tempo depois, Daniel está mais uma vez tocando piano quando é interrompido por Eloise. Ela pergunta a Daniel se lhe foi oferecido um emprego, o qual ele insiste em recusar, mas diz que ele é incapaz de fazer o trabalho devido à sua perda de memória. Eloise persuade Daniel, no entanto, dizendo que se ele for à Ilha, isso a deixará orgulhosa. Ele concorda em ir. Na Ilha (1977) Daniel chega na Ilha por meio do Galaga, e é recebido por Miles. Daniel lhe diz que ele está de volta devido à sua descoberta em Ann Arbor sobre a foto nos novos recrutas, mostrando Jack, Kate, e Hurley terem voltado à Ilha. Ele exige ser levado à casa de Jack. Miles concorda. Na casa de Jack, Daniel freneticamente o questiona sobre como ele retornou à Ilha. Jack menciona um avião, e diz que a mãe de Daniel, Eloise Hawking, o convenceu a embarcar no avião. Daniel pergunta a Jack se Eloise lhe falou sobre destino, e Jack responde que sim. Daniel diz a Jack que sua mãe estava errada, e que Jack não pertence à aquele lugar, nem à Ilha ou na Iniciativa DHARMA em 1977. Miles concorda com o pedido de Daniel sobre levá-lo à Orquídea para uma "missão" deixando para trás um confuso Jack. Jack bate na porta da casa de Sawyer para informar-lhe que Daniel está de volta e que ele foi para a Orquídea. Sawyer diz que está muito ocupado para ajudar, mas é convencido por Juliet para explicar seu problema - Phil, amarrado e amordaçado no armário, está com a fita da câmera de vigilância que está incriminando ele (Sawyer) e Kate na escapatória de Ben para o acampamento dos Hostis. Daniel e Miles vão para a Orquídea a tempo de presenciar a chegada de Pierre Chang. Deixando Miles no Jipe e seguindo Chang juntamente com Eric para dentro e ouve uma discussão sobre o perigo de escavar a fundo na pedra (que poderia libertar uma poderosa energia). Daniel vai ao encontro de Chang, que lembra da chegada de Daniel à Ilha com LaFleur. Daniel explica que é necessário começar uma evacuação de todos para fora da Ilha, já que a energia magnética libertada pelo trabalho feito pela DHARMA tem causado problemas. Quando Chang rispidamente responde e insiste que a energia foi contida, eles chegam à superfície por meio do elevador da Orquídea e Daniel explica que dali a seis horas, um catastrófico acidente irá ocorrer na estação Cisne. Chang insiste em saber como Daniel se considera qualificado a fazer tal predição, e Daniel revela que veio "do futuro". Daniel segue Chang para fora da Orquídea, aonde Chang o acusa de já ter tido "um pouco de diversão" à suas custas depois de ter ouvido o que ele disse sobre viajem no tempo. Daniel tenta mostrar anotações em seu diário como evidência quando é interrompido por Miles. Daniel pega os dois desprevenidos ao revelar que Miles é filho de Chang; Miles nega. Chang diz a Daniel, para "ficar longe de mim," e parte na sua van da DHARMA. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, e Hurley se encontram na casa de Sawyer e Juliet para discutir suas opções. De acordo com Sawyer, eles devem ou deixar a Ilha de submarino antes de serem pegos, ou voltar para a selva e "começar do zero". Jin se recusa a ir enquanto houver alguma possibilidade de se reencontrar com Sun, e Hurley o apoia dizendo que ficará também. Antes de poderem continuar com a conversa, são interrompidos pela chegada de Miles e Daniel. Daniel pergunta sobre aonde pode encontrar os Hostis e explica que sua mãe é uma deles, e que ela é a única esperança que eles tem de sair da Ilha. Sawyer se recusa a ajudar Daniel, mas Jack requisita a ajuda de Kate para levar Daniel ao acampamento dos Histis. Juliet revela o código da cerca sônica e diz que eles devem ajudar Daniel pois, segundo eles, "está acabado para nós aqui de qualquer forma". Sawyer diz que Jack está cometendo um erro e que ele, Jin, Hurley, e Juliet os encontrarão na praia quando o plano inevitavelmente falhar. A caminho da garagem, Kate e Jack discutem sobre como conseguir armas, e Daniel diz a eles para irem indo sem ele, e que ele os alcançará depois. Daniel então se aproxima de uma jovem Charlotte, que está brincando no balanço. Ela diz a Daniel que não é autorizada a comer chocolate antes do jantar, e se apresenta depois de Daniel prometer não contar nada a respeito. Ele, entre lágrimas, diz que ela e sua mãe terão que deixar a Ilha; ele explica que tentou evitar contar-lhe isso ele não acreditava que pudesse "mudar as coisas" mas espera que "talvez" possa. Enquanto Jack, Kate, e Daniel estão se armam na garagem, são interrompidos por Radzinsky e dois outros trabalhadores da DHARMA. Quando Radzinsky vê suas armas, ele acusa Daniel de mentir sobre as intenções do grupo, e são trocados tiros quando Daniel faz uma tentativa de escapatória. Daniel é atingido no pescoço por um tiro, e Radzinsky leva um tiro no braço. Quando Jack, Kate, e Daniel tentam chegar ao Jeep, Jack atira em um tanque de combustível, causando uma grande explosão. Eles escapam e Radzinsky ordena a alguém que ligue o alarme. Quando chegam à cerca sônica, Jack trata o ferimento no pescoço de Daniel e Kate digita o código de desarmamento da cerca que foi fornecido por Juliet. Daniel lembra Jack que 1977 é o tempo presente deles, e devido a isso, seriam bom lembrar que eles estão sim em risco de se ferir ou morrer independente da sua presença no futuro. Enquanto isso, Sawyer e Juliet estão fazendo as malas para irem à praia quando são interrompidos pelo alarme. Radzinsky e os outros trabalhadores da DHARMA entram na casa de Sawyer e o informam da situação, mas rapidamente descobrem Phill amordaçado e amarrado no armário. Ele força Sawyer e Juliet a se renderem, e mira neles. Quando Jack, Daniel e Kate param em um rio para descansar, Jack pede a Daniel para que explique suas intenções. Daniel revela seu conhecimento de um desastre futuro causado por uma grande quantidade de liberação de energia na estação O Cisne. Ele explica que como resultado disso, a instalação que eles conhecem como "A Escotilha" será construída como uma medida de prevenção para conter essa energia e prevenir futuros incidentes. Pelos próximos 20 anos, ele explica, será necessário guardar essa energia pressionando um botão - então a falha de Desmond causará a queda do voo 815 da Oceanic. Daniel diz a Jack e Kate que seus estudos de física relativa revelaram que a relação entre as "constantes" nessa equação e "as variáveis". As variáveis, ele diz, são pessoas - especificamente, suas escolhas e liberdade talvez possam mudar seus destinos. Daniel então revela que sua intenção é detonar uma bomba na tentativa de negar a liberação catastrófica de energia, logo então prevenindo os eventos que levam à queda do voo 815. Jack, Daniel e Kate chegam indetectáveis no acampamento dos Hostis, onde Daniel atira duas vezes no chão e exige falar com Ellie. Richard Alpert tenta se lembrar de Daniel, mas diz que Ellie não está lá. Daniel pergunta mirando em Richard onde a bomba de hidrogênio está enterrada, e quando Richard tenta falar algo, Daniel é atingido pelas costas por Eloise Hawking. Sangrando, Daniel, incrédulo, fala com Eloise, "Você sabia. Sempre soube. Sabia que isso aconteceria e me mandou mesmo assim" Enquanto isso, Eloise parece não reconhecer Daniel, então ele revela que é seu filho. Los Angeles (2007) .]] Desmond, depois de ter sido baleado por Ben, é rapidamente levado para o hospital e se submete a uma cirurgia. Penny, desesperada, fica do lado de fora com o seu filho Charlie. Eloise Hawking se aproxima e comenta sobre a semelhança entre o cabelo de Charlie e Desmond. Eloise revela que conhece Desmond e que a culpa do que acontece é do seu filho. Penny pergunta à Eloise se o filho de Eloise é Ben, mas Eloise diz que seu filho é Daniel Faraday. Eloise se desculpa pela atitude de seu filho. Penny pergunta para Eloise se Desmond irá ficar bem, mas Eloise não sabe responder sobre isso. No entanto, logo depois, a enfermeira aborda Penny e diz que Desmond está na sala de recuperação e que a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Penny vai ver Desmond, quem a lembra de sua promessa de nunca a deixá-la. Eloise vai embora. Assim que sai do hospital, ela é abordada por Charles Widmore que pergunta à ela sobre as condições de Desmond. Ela responde que Desmond está bem e que a filha dele está lá no hospital. Widmore diz que teve que sacrificar seu relacionamento com Penny. Eloise responde, com raiva, que Widmore não sabe nada sobre sacrifício; ela teve que mandar seu próprio filho para a Ilha. Widmore diz que Daniel também "era" filho dele, o que pressupõe que ele sabia o que a volta de Farraday acarretaria. Eloise dá um tapa na cara dele e vai embora. Curiosidades Gerais * Esse é o 100° episódio da série. **Sua primeira exibição foi exatamente 100 dias após tomar posse dos Estados Unidos como presidente. Notas de Produção *Ben, Locke, Sayid e Sun não aparecem. *Na transmissão do episódio pela Tv americana, o título Lost apareceu entre estrelas, com a Nave Enterprise atravessando o "O" de Lost. Isso faz parte da divulgação do novo filme de J.J. Abrams, Jornada nas Estrelas. startrek.gif *The reveal that it was Charles Widmore who staged the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 was also given the previous week in the recap episode . Erros de Gravação * Na continuação da cena de , na qual Daniel reage às notícias do falso acidente do Voo Oceanic 815, o cabelo de Daniel vai até os ombros, enquanto nas cenas anteriores da 4ª temporada, seu cabelo é curto. * Considerando que Charles Widmore estava em Londres quando Ben lhe ligou do cais, logo após de atirar em Desmond e ameaçar matar Penny, ele foi para Long Beach e para o hospital num tempo ilogicamente curto. Certamente, Widmore é um bilionário e por isso ele sem dúvida tem seu próprio jato particular. Mas mesmo um jato particular teria que voar numa velocidade supersônica, como a de um Concorde, para cruzar oito fusos horários e chegar ao hospital em Long Beach poucas horas depois, na mesma noite. (Para aqueles que não são bilionários, levaria de 11 a 12 horas para viajar num avião comercial, de London Heathrow até LAX, sem contar escalas). * O filtro de óleo laranja visto na oficina durante os tiros era um filtro da Fram com SureGrip. Em 1977, os filtros da Fram tinham as cores laranja e preto e não possuíam SureGrip até o começo dos anos 2000. Temas Recorrentes * Eloise mata seu filho, Daniel Faraday. * O jovem Daniel conta 864 batidas do metrônomo desde quando ele começou a tocar uma música no piano. **8 x 108 = 864 **8 x 8 = 64 * Eloise acredita firmemente no destino, enquanto Daniel percebe que pode usar o livre-arbítrio para mudar o destino. * Enquanto Eloise e Penny conversam sobre o destino de Desmond, uma enfermeira informa que ele está bem e encontra-se na sala de recuperação. * Faraday has a tough relationship with his mother. * É revelado que Eloise e Widmore são velhos amigos, e depois que Widmore é o pai de Daniel Faraday. * Tanto Eloise Hawking quanto Charles Widmore decidem enviar Faraday à Ilha. * Future Eloise implies that she knew Daniel was going to die on the Island, at the same time Widmore reveals he has sacrificed his relationship with his daughter. * Phil é trancado no armário. * Sawyer chama Daniel de "Twitchy" e "H.G. Wells," Kate "Sardenta" e o grupo de Jack de "Yahoos." * Daniel revela a Dr. Chang que Miles (adulto) é seu filho. * Daniel try spare young Charlotte from dying on the Island years after. * Widmore financiou Daniel com £1.5 milhões para suas pesquisas. * Eloise isolou Daniel com ciência, mantendo-o longe da música e de Theresa. * Widmore redeems Daniel's mistakes after his maligned experiments with Theresa by offering him a job on the Kahana. * O jovem Daniel deixa claro, quase ironicamente, que ele pode "fazer tempo" para as coisas que ele quer fazer. Análise da História * Daniel Faraday é revelado como sendo filho de Charles Widmore, o que o faz meio-irmão de Penelope Widmore, cunhado de Desmond Hume e tio de Charlie Hume. * Os sobreviventes se dividem em dois grupos novamente: Um liderado por Sawyer e outro liderado por Daniel. * Sawyer e Jack revivem sua antiga rivalidade. * Eloise e Widmore, once presumably lovers, became estranged. * Radzinsky believes there is an infiltration and tries to defend his people at gunpoint. Referências Culturais *'H.G. Wells': Sawyer refers to Daniel as "H.G. Wells", who was a famous science fiction author known for his works The Invisible Man, The Time Machine, and The Shape of Things to Come. *'Wired Magazine': Widmore moves over a copy of Wired magazine to sit on Faraday's couch. Wired is an American magazine that reports on how technology affects culture, the economy, and politics. The issue shown is the August 2003 "super power" issue, which dealt with X-ray vision, invisibility and time travel. JJ Abrams guest-edited a recent edition of Wired (issue 17-05). *''Happy Days: Hurley mentions Fonzie, a character in this television sitcom that originally aired from 1974 to 1984. The show presents an idealized vision of life in 1950s America. *'Chernobyl: Daniel mentions Chernobyl. The 1986 Chernobyl disaster was a nuclear reactor accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukraine, then part of the Soviet Union. It is considered to be the worst nuclear power plant disaster in history. *Slaughterhouse-Five: Daniel crying at the television is reminiscent of Billy Pilgrim's memory loss and random tears in the book Slaughterhouse-Five. Daniel uses Miles in an attempt to convince Dr. Chang he is from the future, which is similar to Billy Pilgrim using Montana Wildhack to convince his daughter he had been to the future/Tralfamadore. Daniel's struggle with whether or not free will exists relates to the Traldamadorians and their claim that free will is a concept unique to humans due to their limited concept of time. *Fantaisie-Impromptu in C Sharp Minor''', op. posth.: Daniel plays the middle section of this piano piece by Frédéric Chopin as a boy and again in 2004. Técnicas Literárias * Eloise tells Daniel that the women in his life will only be terribly hurt, possibly referring to herself. She's hurt by knowing that she killed him. * Widmore and Hawking both suggest Daniel will be healed by the Island, when in fact they both know he will be sent there to die. **Daniel's parents were not lying when they told him that he would be healed. His memory problems were clearly healed. * Eloise, Daniel's mother and giver of life, shoots him. * Faraday thinks he's a "variable" and that he can change the past, but later acknowledges that his mother knew that this was going to happen, making him a constant. This demonstrates that a person (a variable) can act upon another to suppress, obstruct or nullify his actions and their consequences. * The fate of Daniel is left unresolved. Referências a Episódios *Faraday explains that the "Incident room" had concrete poured on it like Chernobyl. *Faraday cries when seeing the Oceanic wreckage. *Young Charlotte tells Faraday that she's not allowed chocolate before dinner, her last words. *Faraday mentions that he has a memory disorder. *Widmore admits to faking the Oceanic 815 wreckage. *Faraday references the other Ellie being Eloise Hawking. *Faraday mentions that he performed the time travel experiments on himself before Theresa. *Faraday has a facsimile of the picture of the new recruits, including Hurley, Jack, and Kate. *Desmond is rushed to the hospital for a gunshot wound inflicted by Ben. * Daniel travels down to the Orchid to investigate the problem caused by the drilling near the wheel chamber and bumps into Pierre Chang. * Eloise gives Faraday a journal as a graduation gift. * Richard vaguely recalls meeting Faraday some twenty-three years previously Questões não Respondidas *What is the nature of the falling-out between Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore? *Por que Daniel tem um sobrenome diferente de Eloise e Charlie? *Como e quando Eloise saiu da Ilha? *How did Faraday know all the historical details about the Hatch? Links Externos *Press Release Categoria:Centrado em Daniel